This invention relates to flexible shaft couplings, and more particularly, to elastomeric couplings for transmitting torque between two shafts approximately aligned on a shaft axis, i.e., to elastomeric couplings joining a pair of axially spaced shafts.
The invention further relates to such couplings which have annularly discontinuous elastomeric portions.
Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,400, which issued Jan. 6, 1987 and which is incorporated herein by reference.